Captivated
by RitsukaVanilla
Summary: Ritsuka is again beaten by his mother, who will he run to this time?


**A/N: I don't own Loveless as you all should know.**

**I hope you enjoy this :D**

* * *

As Kio delightfully placed another sucker in his mouth, Soubi watched carefully.

"I don't know how you can eat those constantly Kio." Soubi stated with a small glint in his eyes as he watched his green haired friend look up at him with half moon eyes smiling up at his.

"You should know by now Sou-chan", Kio said smiling with his cola flavored candy still in his mouth, "if I don't have something sweet in my grasps I just my go crazy." He finished off winking at the blond who was staring fixedly at him.

Soubi's eyes drifted back to the canvas that was in front of him, a mixture of colors staring back at him with all their beauty. His hand drifting up slowly as a fine line escaped from the tip of the brush. A calm that Soubi loved washed over him as violet eyes stared at him from the canvas. Knowing that those eyes belonged to someone he adored more than anything in the world, more than life it self,

"Ritsuka, I love you." Soubi's mind wondered off to the raven haired boy that could put him at ease though the darkest time. How soft his lips were when they met Soubi's own passionately.

"Soubi!" Kio yelled, waking his friend from his most pleasant daydream.

"You know Sou-chan people are going to start wondering about you hanging out with a little boy…I know you were thinking about him." Kio finished his sucker and threw it in the waste basket.

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about you Kio?" Soubi asked teasingly as he turned to look at his companion.

Kio's eyes lit up at the words spoken as his cheeks filled with a slight blush.

"Was it about me?" Kio asked as excitement flooded through his voice like a child's when getting something he most desired. Soubi's eyes drifted back to his painting, back to his love letting the smile wipe clean from Kio's face.

"You don't have to tease me like that you know." Kio said in an annoyed but sad tone. Kio had adored the tall elegant blond that stood beside him ever since he was a child. Growing up together only made his feeling for his grow. Kio let his mind wonder off to one of the many dreams he had but mostly remembering the one that he had last night.

A warm hand broke his thought, realizing that he wasn't in his dreamland Kio sighed quietly.

"Hmm…This painting intrigues me." Hot breath tickled at his ear making his body shudder. Not knowing what to do, as his mind suddenly had a loss for words Kio turned his head, finding blue eyes mere inches from his own.

"It's lovely." Soubi finished off and walking to the kitchen leaving a breathless Kio behind, in the same frozen position.

Suddenly a knock at the door made both the boys eyes concentrate at the wooden barrier that kept them from the outside world.

Ritsuka's small hands knocked again at the door of his fighter's house. Looking down crying, he had nowhere to go. He didn't want to go home, his mother was in another unusually fit of hers, and he'd already been hit on his way from running from her stabbing grasp. His head pounded and his body shuddered from the pain of walking. Ribs bruised no doubt about that and his face swollen from the shoe that was thrown at him. Feeling desperate and saddened by his weakness Ritsuka walked out.

His feet taking him to a place he already knew. To someone that could bring such comfort to him, but at the same time such confusion. Ritsuka looked up slowly seeing worried blue eyes look back down at him. Wondering how long he'd been standing there watching him cry. It suddenly got hard to breathe, his lungs grasping for air they seemed to be deprived of, his legs buckled under a weight so heavy it made him feel like he would explode, light fading around him as he fell into darkness.

Soubi opened the door to find the person he'd been thinking of in the past hours, hands stabled him on the door frame, his dark head bent down in exhaust and crying. The boy obviously didn't know that the door had been opened looking up with surprised and pain stricken eyes. Soubi could see the red swollen wound on the face of his most cherished person, and a pain stabbed through his heart knowing that the boy had been hit again. Picking him up cautiously, making sure to not aggravate the unseen wounds he knew were there. Violet eyes closed and small sound escaped his pink lips

"Soubi", as the boy finally let go in to un-resting sleep.

Soubi walked back into his house, carrying the small child, and disappearing into the darkness of his own room.

Kio stared in aw as the blond gracefully carried a smallish figure to his room. He was left to guess, although already knowing, who it was.

Soubi laid the sleeping child on the bed as he went to get the first-aid kit on top of the refrigerator. Kio stopped him half way eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"What are you going to do with him you pervert?" Kio questioned, almost yelling.

"For the thousandth time Kio, I'm not a pervert." With that Soubi walked around his friend to grab what he came out here for in the first place.

"Then why'd you carry him to your room?" Kio managed to say in a smallish voice filled with curiosity.

"He's hurt." Soubi's heart filled with pain now over flooded. He hated when Ritsuka was beaten, he hated seeing that Ritsuka accepted it, saying that it's his fault the Ritsuka his mother loved was now gone. This was his punishment for that.

No matter how many times Soubi tried to tell him that it was not his fault and that he did not deserve to be beaten, the dark haired boy in front of him would not accept it.

"Oh" Kio said as he hung his head with guilt. He'd always known the boy to have some sort of injury, but whenever asked about it the boy would simply state that he was clumsy. Knowing that wasn't the truth he asked Soubi.

Kio's heart filled with pain seeing his close friends eyes fill with sadness.

"I'm not allowed to say." These words echoed through Kio's head. Soubi had always been one to keep his emotions hidden, but to see the sadness when asked about the child he loved so dearly, about his injuries made Kio sad and hurt inside as well.

Soubi walked back to the room with the first-aid kit in hand as Kio sat on the sofa.

"Cover my painting Kio" Soubi's whisper carried across the room to the pierced ears of his friend who nodded in agreement. With that he was gone again, disappeared into the darkness, the silence of his room.

Soubi sat besides the child caressing the soft flesh of his un-injured cheek in his hand. His eyes glazed with worry as he stared down at the boy.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered into the boy's ears as he cleaned and bandaged the wound on the soft, milky cheek.

"Soubi?" A small, almost broken, voice whispered as his eyes opened slowly. Soubi's eyes looked deeply in to the violet ones before his, still caressing the soft skin of Ritsuka's cheek.

"hmm?" Soubi responded in a low, gentle tone.

"I didn't know where to go, I just needed to get out, I needed to get a-." The last word being silenced by a soft kiss placed on the younger males lips.

"Don't worry. I'm here, and I'll take care of you." Soubi said still looking deeply into the purple eyes before him. Knowing that there were other wounds to be tended to Soubi asked quietly,

"Where else does it hurt?"

Not wanting to answer the question but at the same time wanting Soubi to know, Ritsuka looked down to the right side of his waist. Soubi taking the hint let his hands slip under the boy's shirt to take it off.

His eyes surveying the now exposed skin, as his hands soaked in the warmth it offered. Eyes now fixated on the red petals that shone in contrast to the skin they seeped from. Taking the wet cloth Soubi cleaned the blood that covered the wound showing a thin line of opened skin from the ending of the ribs to a small navel.

Picking Ritsuka up and placing him on his lap, Soubi began to wrap the wound with the white bandage.

Ritsuka, wrapping his thin arms around the neck of the elegant blond, in order to steady himself. Amazed at the fluent movements of Soubi's hands as he carefully concealed the wound in a bandage. Knowing that he must have repeated this thousand of times over his own wounded flesh. Ritsuka traced thin fingers over the bandaged neck of his elder. Having memorized the name carved into the sweet flesh. Soubi looked down at the boy in his arms. Ritsuka's eyes following the letters he wrote invisibly on the bandage. Warm lips being placed on his forehead awoke Ritsuka from his daze. Looking up innocently to the blue eyes that held his heart.

Lips connecting them, captivating each other, so lost in a world of their own that they didn't notice the envious eyes watching, waiting.

* * *

**Lollie pops for kind reviews ;D **


End file.
